Don't Cry Dobe
by unsilencedConjecture
Summary: Sasuke rejects Naruto and leaves for five years to begin his own company. He can't forget the blond Dobe and flies home, needing the blond's love once more. But...is it too late?


Tsuma: Hello there, guys. This'll be the first story posted on this joint account with Danna that I've done. I think it might the first posted for the both of us actually. What did you think, Danna? c:

Danna: It was good and it made me want to write something.

Tsuma: Thanks Danna~! -Nuzzles- Anyways, on with the story guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly). Kishimoto does, that genius of a man (thought he should **really **just make Naruto into a Yaoi by now... .). And the song, Don't Cry Joni was used as inspiration for this. I had to take out the lyrics because of somebody messaging me to let me know the rules of the site. So, I touched it up a bit for that. What else? Oh, instead of Youtube (which, by the way, I also do not own), I made up a name (Brovision). I don't know if that's an actual website, so let me know if it is. Aside from that, onwards to ISENGUARD!

...

I mean, the story, of course. ^-^"

* * *

Sasuke was an average man. Well, in his perspective at least. He truly wasn't. He was built as what people often defined 'gorgeous as hell'. Raven hair cut short with longer strands framing his perfectly shaped jaw. Obsidian eyes were often cold, never really revealing true emotion. His lips were a light shade of pink and contrasted his dark pigment, but matched his very pale skin. His body was lithe but built with undertones of muscle. All in all, he was an almost perfect description of sexy.

But something was missing.

Someone.

When Sasuke was asked if he had a lover or if he ever did, he never truly replied with any answer except one.

_"I could have had one, but I lost that chance by my own fault."_

Only his closest friends understood what happened. Not that they every really were told by the Uchiha. When the one he had often said was annoying and useless stopped coming around, and Sasuke stopped making witty insults that were laced with friendship to them, they knew what had happened. After all, it was to be expected. It was almost like a tragic fairytale. The prince loses his light and becomes a sad shell of himself.

To be honest, they hadn't known anything about what had truly happened until Sasuke wrote a letter about why he couldn't stay in the little home town after the long time of staying there. Though, just a year or so before, not even, the man had left for a few years. They had suspected he left for a lover out of the town or state even. But then the letter was left to his closest friends.

One in particular took the letter and added some guitar to it. His name was Neji. The next to see the letter, more close to the lost light of the Uchiha, added his drumming to it. The man was named Kiba. And the last two were close to the both. By the names of Shikamaru and Gaara, deciding to do vocals on it.

They formed a one-time hit band in the town, naming the hit single Don't Cry Dobe. They preformed it only once, at the café the raven and Uchiha had met. It was recorded by one person, a close friend of theirs and placed up on Brovision, a popular video website. It went viral and the band quickly grew rich, but remained in that little town, away from their fame and popularity.

It was a gift to a broken friend, Sasuke. Not a publicity stunt after all.

_Sasuke heard a faint knocking at the door and pulled on a shirt, just relaxing in bed while reading a book. "I'm coming, just wait a minute."_

_The Uchiha took his time getting to the door, expecting the person to be standing there waiting and opened it, eyes closed._

"_What is it?"_

_Receiving no response, he opened his eyes and was faintly surprised to see no one. His eyes narrowed at the idea of it being a trick but his mind told him to look down. Doing so, he saw a letter with the scrawl of only one blond from next door. It read Teme in his chicken scratch speed writing and he rolled his eyes, not thinking much of it. He picked up the little white envelope and closed the door. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before going to sit. Sasuke took a sip and sighed happily as the cool liquid ran down his throat. He them promptly opened the envelope to the lined paper and unfolded the oddly perfectly folded letter._

_As he read the words, his eyes widened greatly._

_Teme, I know don't seem like it,_

_But I promise I'll grow up someday._

_Wait for me, okay?_

_Forever,_

_Dobe_

_His breath shook as he released a stressed sigh. They may have been the same age and the blond had hinted at him more than once of his sexuality. However, he thought it was all immature jokes from the extremely immature blond. Though, Sasuke found an odd liking for the blond, it would never work. The blond was just too far beneath his maturity level._

_Deciding to stop this before it got out of hand, Sasuke walked out the door, leaving the letter behind. He adjusted his clothes, closing the door behind him with heavy steps. This was going to hurt them both pretty bad, but he knew the blond would be devastated. He forced a cold exterior and toughened his mind and heart up for what was to come. He made it to the door step, released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and knocked. The door was opened and a hopeful, bright eyed blond immediately answered._

"_H-Hi, Sasu! You got my, um…my letter, right? So, uh…"_

"_No."_

_Sasuke answered straight after, stony gaze on the blond. Inside, he felt his heart crack just a bit at the broken, but confused face on the blonde's face._

"_You didn't get it? B-But I left it on the doorstep when I-"_

"_I got the letter."_

_Naruto released a nervous laugh and wiped his pain away._

"_Oh. So, uh, why are you saying no? What to?"_

_Sasuke forced an annoyed glare, not truly meaning it. It froze the blond, whose bright blues widened and dilated, not wanting to hear the next words._

"_Dobe, I'm saying no to you. I will not ever date you. Get that through your thick head. I can't and never will be able to handle your immaturity, Naruto. I'm sorry, but…"_

_Naruto's sob broke off what Sasuke was saying. The raven's heart lurched at the realization that he probably just crushed the blonde's vulnerable heart. Naruto's body shook as Sasuke tried to comfort the distraught boy._

_He placed his hand upon the devastated blonde's shoulder only for it to be pushed off weakly and the door to close, leaving a raven reaching out to touch a wooden door with the number 3 on the door. He frowned slightly, feeling like he did the right thing before leaving, not even noticing a blonde watching him leave with a broken soul in his now dead blue eyes._

_Sasuke sat at a work desk, C.E.O of his own company and a model in his own rights He was famed out of Japan and in America where he had been the past five years. But to be honest, he was lonely. Very lonely. Sure, he had had several partners in and out of bed, even some relationships, men and women alike. He discovered his own sexuality to be leaning on the male side. But no man was ever matching to his standards. All whores or in search of his name, money or just in general, annoying._

"_Mr. Uchiha, your agenda is empty for the day. Shall I call in walk-ins now or allow you to look over paperwork you completed?"_

_The feminine tone of his secretary he had gotten to come over from a branch in Japan, Ino asked. He shook his head, giving an instant cold response. He had learned to hide his emotions even better now, being used to ruining companies without even trying by denying his aid to them if he did not like their background or ideals. It was less that he was being 'mean'. It was his job to keep his company strong by accepting or denying other, not-safe companies his work. Simple as that._

"_No. I'll leave now. That is all, Ino."_

_Sasuke stood and gathered his things, heading downstairs to the limo awaiting him. He climbed in the back and let out a sigh, something he did more and more often now. He leaned back in the seat, still unable to forget the broken look on the blonde's face and his pained cries from those five years passed. But more than anything, he remembered the letter he still kept._

_Teme, I know don't seem like it,_

_But I promise I'll grow up someday._

_Wait for me, okay?_

_Forever,_

_Dobe_

_Shaking his head, he tried to remove the image of a smiling, whisker-scarred face and bright blue eyes sparkling with laughter. But it was no use. He had to go find the blonde and explain how stupid he had been back then, how he should have stayed._

"_Gather my clothing and a few necessities then drive me to the nearest airport, now, Kakashi."_

_The limo driver, and old teacher, Kakashi Hatake, nodded. He knew that, when he looked back in the rear-view mirror and saw the frantic expression in the normally blank obsidian eyes, he knew it was important. He did as he was asked and drove to the apartment, having sent word to his fellow co-workers to bring the things down. They quickly filled the trunk and they were off. Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the seat, as far as the seat belt would let him. His mind was hazy with images of the one he left behind._

_The flight took off and Sasuke slept the rest of the way there, not wanting to be bothered awake with images of the blonde. Alas, his dreams were filled with him._

_Sasuke ran for all he was worth to his old home, seeing it was sold to another family. He closed his eyes and bit his lip in the memories he had sold away. He couldn't go back and change the past now._

_He ran to the house next door, forehead against the door as he knocked. He backed up a step, expecting to see his blonde cute as ever, waiting for him. Instead, he saw the door open to a handsome man with slightly longer blond hair, more tanned muscle. Finally meeting the blue eyes, they were the same, big and bright. The boy looked shocked. _

"_S-Sasuke? What are you doing here…? Didn't you move to the big city? N-Now isn't the best-"_

"_Naruto, I'm so sorry…I wish I'd have realized it sooner but…but I'm in love with you, Naruto! I-I've loved you since the day I rejected you, in this exact spot! A-And I can't…I can't take it anymore! Please, say you still love me too!"_

_Naruto seemed to look sad and empathetic, biting the inside of his cheek. Sasuke looked on the verge of tears._

"_Naruto! Say it back! Say you love me, again! Say it! Please…? Say it…?"_

_Sasuke finally took in the man's state and felt his heart wrench at the sight of messed up hair, hickies up and around his neck and worst of all…_

_A ring around the other's finger._

_Sasuke's shoulders shook as he realized what exactly that meant. Naruto had moved on like he was told to by Sasuke. He had actually moved on. Sasuke was about to ask who it was when somebody came up behind Naruto, circling an arm around his waist, the other around his chest. The man wore red contact lenses and a pale face with two lines, one black one each running down from each tear duct to his cheek. Raven hair was loose, falling over his and the blonde's shoulders._

"_Naru, what's taking you so long to come back to bed, hm…? Oh, hello little brother. What seems to be the problem?"_

_Naruto seemed to be slightly upset that Itachi popped up and moved his hands, pushing him bad inside. Sasuke looked absolutely devastated by the new found information. His older brother had replaced him in the blonde's heart. He sobbed, not even caring anymore. His heart had shattered and the only person who could fix it was stolen away by his brother. He couldn't really say stolen, could he…? He had been the one to tell the blonde to move on, that he was too immature for him._

_Naruto sighed sadly and pulled the black haired man into his arms, rocking him back and forth. He whispered simple words into the black eyed man's ear, making the sobs come back even harder._

**"Teme, please stop crying. I'm sorry, 'ttebayo...You rejected me and left for five years...What do you expect...? I was lonely and he showed up and fixed me, Sasuke...So I**** married Itachi..."**

* * *

Tsuma: The feels, they're **EVERYWHERE! **Alrighty, so let me know what you guys thought. Go figure as I'm trying to finish getting this published, Danna makes me watch a video called 'Spiders in my bathtub' or something like that, and it's hilarious so I'm failing at being all serious... xD


End file.
